Chalk Outline
by VampChippzRisesAgain
Summary: Inspired by the fic Renewed Joy by Kajune on Ao3. Proto Cú is constantly put down by his older counterparts, but he refuses to let their words affect his optimistic outlook on life. It's easier to handle with Arthur supporting him, anyhow. Tragedy strikes, and it's a race against time to bring Proto's cheery disposition back. Can a pure heart really turn black from hate?
1. White And Sunshine

_Summary__: Inspired by the fic __**Renewed Joy**_ _by __**Kajune**_ _on Ao3. Proto Cú is constantly put down by his older counterparts, but he refuses to let their words affect his optimistic outlook on life. It's easier to handle them with Arthur supporting him, anyhow. Tragedy strikes, quick and unexpected, and it's a race against time to bring Proto's cheery disposition back. How do you save someone from themselves? ...Can a pure heart really turn black from hate?_

_Characters__: __**Cú Chulainn (Fate/Prototype)**__, __**King Arthur (Fate/Prototype)**__,_ _**Cú Chulainn (Fate/Stay Night UBW! Lancer)**__, __**Cú Chulainn (Caster)**__, __**Cú Chulainn (Alter Berserker)**__, Ko! Gil, __**Gudako (Fate/Grand Order)**__, __**Mash (Fate/Grand Order)**__, Romani (Fate/Grand Order), Fou (Fate/Grand Order), Merlin (Fate/Grand Order), __**Heroic Spirit EMIYA (Fate/Stay Night UBW)**__, __**Shadow Archer (Fate/Grand Order, Singularity F**__), __**Heroic Spirit EMIYA (Alter Berserker)**__, __**Jeanne d' Arc (Fate/Grand Order)**__, __**Scáthach (Fate/Grand Order)**__, Diarmuid (Fate/Zero), Arturia (Fate/Stay Night UBW), Mordred (Fate/Apocrypha), Edmund Dantes (Fate/Grand Order), Nero Claudius (Fate/Last Encore), Robin Hood (Fate/Grand Order), Angra Mainyu (mentioned, Fate/Hollow Ataraxia) __**[More characters may be added in later chapters]**_

_*****__Prototype Cú_ _will be referred to as __**Proto**__, his Alter Berserker counterpart as __**Culter**__, his Caster counterpart as __**Caster**__, and his UBW counterpart as __**Lancer**__. This is to avoid confusion, and I hope you guys read this!__*****_

_**Warning(s): This fic is less battle-focused and more emotion-based. So, before any of you get on my case about facts and abilities, they won't show up often and for good reason. I love you all, but y'all can be vicious when it comes down to "getting it right". This fic is totally self-indulgent, supports LGBTQ+, and at points lighthearted. That being said, there is some character death, but not for long. Other warnings may include mental abuse (bullying), self-esteem issues, self-confidence issues, depression, violence, blood, gore, suicidal thoughts, and emotional whiplash. Also, angst. A **_**lot** _**of angst. And retrospection. (But, finally, resolution.) May put in a "bad ending" as well as a "good ending".**_

_Chapter Summary__: With the start of a new day, Proto seeks to make the most of it. A sparring session with Lancer impedes his plans, but luckily Arthur is there to provide the support he needs to keep going._

"_**Sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru**_

_**Hikari no ya mune wo sasu**_

_**Kimi wo wakaritainda yo**_

'_**Nee, oshiete - '"**_

_**["The whole world is falling in love,**_

_**An arrow of light striking my heart.**_

_**I want to understand you.**_

'_**Hey, tell me - '"]**_

_~ "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" by CHiCO and HoneyWorks_

* * *

On a relatively early morning in Chaldea, Proto Cú sat up in his bed and stretched. He figured that it was a good enough time for him to get in a training exercise or two, since the silence helped him concentrate. (There was certainly another reason for being up when the sun had yet to make an appearance, but he would rather not focus on it at the moment.)

Shaking away the thoughts before they took a turn for the worst, he rolled out of bed and landed on his feet with a soft _thump_. The blue-haired Lancer padded gently into the bathroom, hopping into the shower quickly before stepping out 5 minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head.

"Where did I put my armor…?" He muttered to himself, searching through the drawers of the dresser his Master provided him with an increasing fervor as the seconds ticked by. He was touched that Gudako thought of him as just another human with human needs, and when he tried to refuse the gift she insisted. She had a heart of gold, and at this point Lancer would gladly die for her and her wish.

Sure enough, he found his armor stored away in the upper left drawer. He grabbed it, materializing into his clothes and putting it on before drying his hair the rest of the way through. Any water droplets that remained were sent flying as he shook his head from side to side, stopping to put his hair into a ponytail. Once he was done he stopped in front of his full-length mirror (_another_ gift from Gudako, she gave all the Servants things they didn't necessarily need but made them feel all the more human. He needed to repay her somehow, _someway_) to double-check if he had everything.

"Today's gonna be a good day!" He grinned to himself in the mirror, spear already on his back as he shot himself a thumbs-up. Even if it wasn't a good day, then he'd just make it one!

Grin still in place, he stepped out of his room and treaded lightly to the training room. What better way to start the day than with his favorite thing to do?

* * *

Proto was in the middle of perfecting a new combo (_parry, feint, jab, then swipe their feet before going for the finishing blow_) when the door to the training room opened. Once his feet hit the ground he turned to see who it was, heart sinking when he was met with the face of his Lancer counterpart.

...Well, even if he was wary of him, it didn't mean that he could ignore common courtesy. "Ah, you're up early too? Good morning!"

"Mornin'." Lancer yawned as he rolled his shoulders, raising an eyebrow at Proto's words. "I come here early everyday. Thought you knew that, kid."

Proto was pretty sure that Lancer arrived a little bit later in the morning, so it was a shock to see him at all; however, that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind when he heard the one phrase he loathed.

_Kid._ Proto wasn't even that much younger than him, but it somehow made that much of a difference in the other Lancer's eyes. The word made him bristle a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by his counterpart. "...No, I sleep in a bit."

"Figured." Lancer stated matter-of-fact as he hopped once, twice before turning in his direction. "Wanna spar?"

It was a trap. Goddamn it, he _knew_ it was a trap. Lancer definitely wanted to mop the floor with him. And yet, if he backed out then he would hear about it for a long, _long_ time. So, he plastered a grin on his face (because he was gonna make today a good day, _damn it_) and raised his spear in Lancer's direction. "Thought you'd never ask."

Lancer's answering grin was all the warning he received until something struck the flat of his blade, fast and hard. Proto's eyes widened; pure instinct alone was the only thing that saved him from a (rather humiliating) defeat. He narrowed his eyes at Lancer over their now locked spears, his counterpart still grinning in that increasingly infuriating way of his.

"Is that all?!" He shouted as he batted away Lancer's spear with as much force as he could muster in a matter of milliseconds, using the momentum to pivot on his feet and go for a shallow slash across the chest. He knew that Lancer still had more stunts up his sleeve and was just testing the waters with him, but _goddamn_ if that first strike didn't put him on edge.

(_Relax._ Scáthach would chastise him during their training sessions, back when he was alive. _For someone so eager to rush out into battle, you're unusually tense. Where's that laid back personality?_)

Sure, he'd learned to be more loose…

But his enemy was his counterpart. The one who fought 'till the bitter end, dying on the battlefield.

The one who saw fit to antagonize him daily.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Lancer's voice brought him out of his memories, having jumped back to avoid any damage. Just as his feet touched the ground he dashed forward, aiming for another thrust, but Proto was prepared this time. The younger male sidestepped, poised for a downward slash, but Lancer's speed caught him off-guard at last when the other whipped the flat of his blade out to strike him in the abdomen.

Proto staggered back, raising his spear just in time to avoid a blow to the solar plexus (_Lancer's attacks were getting frighteningly accurate at this point_) and responded by pushing forward, making Lancer retreat back a few steps despite holding his ground.

"Hoh?" Lancer raised an eyebrow in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting Proto to have the strength to move him. Proto gritted his teeth; _damn him for looking down on his skills! _He felt his blood begin to boil, and in an attempt to assuage the impending bloodlust he darted to the side, breaking the clash and immediately turning to close in on his older counterpart. Agility was not on his side as Lancer twisted to jab at his feet, making him break his assault and jump into the air.

Was it him, or did Lancer's demeanor just change? No longer was there an easygoing grin on his face; it was replaced with such an unnerving intensity that even Proto felt uncomfortable. It wasn't just that, either; his speed...it -

Lancer became a blur, and Proto felt panic strike through his core as he looked up. Sure enough, Lancer was above him with his spear raised to slash at a downward angle. Proto felt the seconds stretching, waiting impatiently (_desperately_) for his feet to hit the ground once more so he could _move -_

A body collided into him, slamming Proto down to form a decent-sized crater in the floor. He immediately scrambled to get up but the tip of a spear in his face stopped him from doing so, an armored foot stomping on his abdomen.

Lancer's amused voice wafted towards his ears, not once easing the pressure he put on Proto. "Not bad, kid; footwork could use some improvement."

"Yeah, yeah," Proto grumbled, sitting up once Lancer moved back. "I get it."

"Do you?" Lancer cocked his head, the amused expression still on his face even though the strained but friendly air around him shifted to something more condescending. "Because I'm pretty sure I said this the last time we sparred."

Proto nodded, not letting his annoyance show on his face. He _had _been practicing, _had_ been finally seeing some improvement in his fighting style, and yet…

He seemed to forget everything he learned when facing one of "The Three" in combat.

"Not bad, Lancer."

The voice made Proto look up, seeing a new figure standing in the doorway, and suddenly everything made sense.

Lancer's earliness, the shift while fighting -

_It was to impress his crush._

As Lancer conversed with the Red Archer by the door, Proto felt something ugly well up inside of him before he immediately pushed it back down. He'd been made the clown before, and this time was no different. Besides, all the more surprising it would be when he turns the tables on them for once!

Proto stood up, dusting himself off and a fire lit in his eyes. He'd get better...he was sure of it!

Then, those Three wouldn't pick on him so much!

* * *

"_Arthurrrrrr_," Proto drawled out his companion's name in misery as he sat next to him in the mess hall, "I need to get better faster."

King Arthur, a Saber and fellow Servant who fought in the same Grail War as him, stifled a chuckle as he glanced at him. "What happened this time? Did you slip and fall into a puddle?"

Proto glared at Arthur. "That was _one time!_"

"And yet I'll never forget it." Arthur replied, actually laughing out loud as he took a bite of his breakfast. When the Servants were summoned, the kitchen was already here for the use of Chaldea's Staff, but ever since the Rayshift Incident...Well, the Servants make more use of it anyhow. Usually one of the Archers or (strangely enough) Robin Hood was seen in there, Master, Paravati, and Ko! Gil often helping out if Proto wasn't. Judging by the heavenly smell, Proto guessed that omurice was in store for them today.

He returned his attention to Arthur, who had shifted in his seat to better face Proto. The humorous glint in his eyes had faded, darkening in what seemed to be worry. "But in all seriousness, what happened?"

"Don't freak out," Proto started slowly, making Arthur roll his eyes, "But Lancer had me spar with him today."

Arthur's eyes widened in apparent understanding, however not saying a word. Proto liked that about the other; he would not only give input, but _listen_. Proto decided that his pause was a long enough suspense to have him continue. "After I lost - he was trying to impress that Red Archer - I walked out of the training room to accidentally bump into Culter. The dude _growled_ at me. Growled!"

By now Proto was ranting, but Arthur didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was immersed in his accounts judging by the way he leaned his arm on the table, chin propped up by his hand. There was also a strange expression on his face, but Proto was too fired up about the morning to put much thought into it.

"Who the hell _growls_ anymore?! It was totally uncalled for! Anyways, After _that_ mishap I was on my way here when Caster - _take a grand guess which one_ \- stopped me in the hallway. He asked how the training session went and laughed at me when I told him that Lancer won. _What the hell!?_"

The blue-haired Servant slammed his head down onto the table, causing a few other Servants to give him a strange look but say nothing. His muffled voice rose to Arthur, a groan forming half of the sentence. "Today was supposed to be a good day…"

"It still could be." Arthur offered, placing a comforting hand on Proto's shoulder. "After all, it just started right? Gotta make the most of the present, is what you'd say."

"...You're right!" Proto's head shot up, startling the Saber a bit as he seemed to stare off into a certain section of the mess hall. "Just because it started off on the wrong foot doesn't mean that it determines how the rest of the day is gonna go. I just gotta keep looking forward!"

"That's the spirit." Arthur chuckled, following Proto's gaze. Sure enough, his other three counterparts were situated with three Archers and the other Celts: Lancer was trying to make a stab at Red Archer's omurice, resulting in a miniature war, Culter was discussing something quietly with Alter! EMIYA, Caster was busy helping Shadow Archer prepare the rest of the food in the kitchen, Diarmuid was trying not to get any food from Lancer's war on him, and Scáthach shook her head at the chaos while reprimanding Lancer's manners. Fergus had not been summoned yet, which disheartened Proto, but he knew that it was only a matter of time until he made an appearance in the halls of Chaldea.

Arthur caught the longing look on Proto's face, and inwardly sighed. He always hated these bouts of quietness Proto seemed to get sucked into, and knew whose fault it was for tearing down the once-proud man from the Grail War. He had wanted to confront his older counterparts about the effect they have on him, but Proto always stopped him without fail by waving it off and saying that it "_wasn't worth it_" with a laugh. Deciding to break him out of his train of thought, he opened his mouth to speak but the other Servant beat him to it.

"I want to get better, Arthur, I really do. I just...don't know if I can do it soon enough. They all look ecstatic." He gestured to the scene. "I wanna be right there with them someday, as a Servant Master can be proud of, and I hope that you'll join me over there too."

"Of course I will. You know me; I won't abandon anyone."

"See?!" Proto's eyes lit up once more, replacing the rather off-putting expression from before. Arthur was glad to see it gone; he much rather preferred the smiling Cú who always looked ahead no matter the situation. "You're cool, Arthur. I wanna be like you one day."

"Just be yourself, dummy." Arthur laughed, lightly pushing the Servant's shoulder. "That's all you need to do."

"But I need to get _better!_" Proto added quite dramatically, Arthur shaking his head with a sigh.

"And it'll come, with time. Don't rush it."

"Yes, teacher." Proto said sarcastically before Elisabeth Bathory stepped into the room. The only reason they noticed was because of the hush that fell over the room at her appearance.

"Ah-hem!" She cleared her throat, although there was no real reason for her to do so. "Master would like Medusa, Robin Hood, Proto, Arthur, and Mordred to accompany her and Mash on their mission!"

"Looks like that's our cue." Arthur commented as he stood up, Proto being quick to follow. In his haste he almost dropped the rest of his omurice onto the floor, but his reflexes saved him the added embarrassment.

"Don't die out there!" Caster hollered at Proto as they walked by, the other three already up ahead and walking with Bathory. Proto gave him a semi-confident grin, ignoring the way Culter rolled his eyes and barked a "Don't trip over stupid shit" at him.

"I got this...I got this...I got this…"

"_We_ got this." Arthur corrected Proto's mantra, sending him an encouraging smile. "I've got your back, you know." Proto gave him an unidentifiable look, seeming to think about something before a true grin broke out on his face.

"Yeah...I do."

And with that, the two made their way towards their Master for their mission.

* * *

_New fic? Check. Haven't updated the other ones in a while? Check. Is this fic a little confusing right now? Check. Will I try to churn out as many chapters as possible before this fic suffers the same fate? __**Check.**_

_Thanks to all who checked this story out! Are you all nice and comfy, and aware of Proto's outlook? Loving the peace (mostly) in Chaldea?_

_Buckle up and get ready, because when shit happens...there's no going back._

_See you in Chapter Two!_

_\- VampChippzRisesAgain_


	2. Red And Rain

_/HERE we ARE with Chapter 2! Ah, I'm so stoked!_

_Chapter Summary__: Proto is dispatched to the frontlines with Arthur. He learns an excruciating lesson about vanity and its consequences._

_I own nothing, so enjoy!_

* * *

"_**Yowasa o shitte kamishimeta**_

_**Dareka no go senchi o.**_

_**Ishi dakeja mou tadori tsukenai**_

_**Basho datte arun darou."**_

_**["I clench my teeth upon knowing my weakness**_

_**On someone's last five centimeters.**_

_**Even with will alone**_

_**There's some place that you can never be able to reach."]**_

_~IMAGINARY LIKE THE JUSTICE by Nanahoshi Kangengakudan_

* * *

Proto's ears rang.

He had no idea what was going on anymore. Everything was fading into the distance, and for some reason he couldn't even sit up. Dirt crumbled beneath his grip, the scent on the wind warning him of an upcoming storm.

A Wyvern leaned down to roar in his face, baring painfully sharp teeth as it dug its claws into his armor. Even with Death staring him in the face, he felt strangely at peace.

_This is how I go out, isn't it?_

(_**What a joke.**_)

"_Lancer!"_

A sword, gold and shining in its brilliance, sliced through the Wyvern with ease and saved his life. Proto blinked once, twice upon seeing Arthur standing before him, blood staining his white and blue armor. The King of Knights' expression was one of relief, a hand extended down towards him.

"Are you injured?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Proto remarked, accepting the hand in gratitude and sending Arthur a reassuring grin. He hated the fact that he had needed saving in the first place - _he had killed five of those fuckers before the sixth got the jump on him_ \- but then again it was his fault for getting sidetracked and leaving the group during their battle with the other, far deadlier Wyverns.

Arthur sent him a knowing look, and he sighed. "It's not bad, Arthur. Just a flesh wound."

"Why are you even out here by yourself?" Arthur asked instead, seeming to accept Proto's confession. The blue-haired Servant was grateful for the lack of prying about his wounds, making a mental note to make it up to him after their mission.

"I, ah...saw something I thought our Master would like." Proto rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly as Arthur gave him an incredulous stare.

"And you thought risking your life for it was worth it?"

"Of course not!" Once Arthur gave him another look, he clarified. "I thought I could handle it. Just...underestimated the amount of monsters in the area, is all."

"...Alright." Arthur sighed, lightly swinging his blade to keep his arm warmed up. "I'll help you look for it, and _then_ we'll get back to our Master. Got it?"

"You're the best, Arthur!" Proto cheered as he picked up his lance, giving it a once-over before deeming it alright for further use. Gripping it in one hand, he pointed with his other further into the forest. "I was picking up on some sort of mana source in there. I want to surprise her with a gift."

Arthur's eyes softened into that unidentifiable expression again, and Proto didn't know what to call it. Before he could ask, however, the Saber walked forward in the direction he was looking at. "The sooner we get it, the sooner we can return to help the others. I trust the others to keep Master safe, but I'd rather see her unharmed with my own two eyes."

"I hear ya." Proto nodded, leading the way. Only two minutes after their walk did they encounter a ruin of sorts in a clearing, the architecture reminding Proto of the pictures Medusa Lily would show him from time-to-time. It was integrated into the rock wall of the cliff that loomed over them, the collapsed entry sending the two an ominous warning.

"Looks Greek by nature." Arthur commented, as if he heard Proto's thoughts. "It's in there?"

Proto nodded. "Yeah. No mistaking it." He then gave Arthur a toothy grin, ignoring the way the claw marks tugged at his unblemished skin. It was fine; he'd just get his wounds checked out later. "Let's go, Arthur!"

"Hey, wait a moment!" Arthur was left with no choice but to run after his companion, who was already removing some of the rubble. "We need to be _careful!_"

"Careful is my middle name, I'll have you know!" Proto responded, not once pausing in his motions. "Besides, I know you have my back!"

Arthur got onto his knees next to him, also beginning to remove some of the rubble. "I can't believe you talked me into this…" He grumbled, white gloves soon becoming dirty with each rock that was thrown away.

"You came of your own volition, Arthur." Proto retorted without any real bite to it, making Arthur chuckle.

"I suppose you're right about that."

A shift in the air had them both pausing, weapons at the ready as they looked around them. "You said that you felt the source resonating from inside the ruins, right?" Arthur asked warily.

The wind had gone still, not one bird chirping in the forest. Proto felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, his sixth sense warning him of some hidden danger approaching. "Yeah...but we might have some company before we reach it."

The forest exploded into a flurry of motion, four Wyvern Dreads bursting through the treetops to land in front of the Heroic Spirits. Each one sized up their enemy, letting out a growl once they finished their assessment. Proto scowled, noting how he and Arthur had their backs against the rubble.

"We need to move." He whispered to the Saber, who nodded in agreement. On a hidden cue they rocketed in opposite directions from each other, two Wyverns following Arthur while the other two chased after Proto. Proto could feel the blood rushing to his ears once again, the thrill of a promised battle making adrenaline sing through his veins.

If there was one thing he shared in common with his Lancer counterpart, it was to seek a worthy fight on the battlefield.

Proto did an immediate 180 as soon as he thought that he was far enough from the wall to have a little leg room, spear twirling in his grasp as he jumped into the air. "I hope you'll give me a good fight!" He shouted over the wind rushing past him, thrusting his weapon forward to pierce his target.

The Wyvern Dread was smarter than its green counterpart. The monster beat its wings fast and hard, pushing itself backwards to save itself from certain death. The other Wyvern dove at him, claws outstretched, but Proto had learned from his past mistake. He threw himself in the direction the other Wyvern fled to, hearing the ground being ripped up by those vicious claws behind him. Glee shone in his eyes as he pushed himself to run faster, catching up to the monster and piercing its heart in one go.

"Got ya!" He growled out in victory as he yanked his weapon out, blood creating a red carpet as it spurted from the monster's wound. The creature dropped to the ground, dead within the seconds it took Proto to plant his feet securely.

He had to finish this fight fast; dark gray clouds had rolled in and he felt the first drops of rain hit his face. Before he could turn he was thrown to the ground by the other one, the creature having whipped out its tail to strike him. _It caught up fast_, Proto noted with some amazement. _However, it's not as fast as me!_

Proto turned his fall into a roll, keeping his grip on his spear as he sprung to his feet once more. "Come at me!" He yelled as he charged forward, the Wyvern Dread roaring and doing likewise.

Neither expected the wall to their side to explode, rocks flying out in every direction. Some hit Proto, throwing his momentum off and making him hit the ground rather painfully this time. He groaned, sitting up to assess the situation, and widened his eyes at the sight.

A Chimera, one with colors that he had never seen before, growled low at him as it perched on the fallen rocks. The mana was easier to detect this time, too, and Proto swallowed.

He hadn't detected just any mana source…

It was a Chimera brimming with the power flowing from a nearby Ley Line.

_Just my Luck._

The Wyvern Dread extended its wingspan to the fullest, snarling at the new arrival. It moved to attack -

\- Only for its head to hit the ground near Proto, blood spurting from the stump where it once resided. The Chimera seemed undeterred, snake tail dripping crimson droplets as it hissed.

_...It's fast…!_ Proto realized with a start. He hadn't even seen the creature _move_, much less swipe at the monster. Once it turned its mismatched eyes towards him, defiance welled up inside him.

Goddamnit if he wasn't gonna go down without a fight!

With a battle cry he shot to his feet, spear already in hand as he ran in a zig-zag pattern. The Chimera didn't even flinch, instead letting one of its tails breathe poison at him. Proto dodged, sliding under the violet-colored fumes and using the force to spring up towards the monster. The Chimera shifted on its feet, shaking its head in what seemed to be disappointment before the Servant felt a paw slam into him.

Bones creaked inside his chest, some snapping as he flew into a pine tree. Blood was coughed up not soon after, the blue-haired Heroic Spirit struggling to his feet as he leaned on his spear for support.

He...couldn't beat this monster. Hell, he doubted even _Mordred_ could, and that Saber had a knack for killing rather unkillable things. Even so...Even so…!

_If I give up here, do I really deserve to be a hero in the first place?_

Proto gritted his teeth. He had to keep going. Even if he ended up dying...

At least he served his Master to the bitter end.

As the Chimera leapt towards him, he leaned all his weight to his undamaged side and readied his spear once more. Claws whipped out to cleave him in two -

"_CÚ!_"

\- And blood flew in the air.

Proto's eyes widened as crimson droplets splattered across his face, warm and disarming and not at all belonging on the Saber's armor. Everything became white noise, sounding muddled and far away. Arthur dropped to the ground in front of him, a sickening thud resounding in his ears, and he realized that the person he finally heard screaming was himself.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

"How is everyone holding up?"

Gudako asked her Servants as the last Wyvern dropped to the ground, decapitated body writhing for a few seconds before stilling completely.

"Peachy." Robin Hood remarked, ignoring the way Medusa rolled her eyes at him. Modred hefted her sword onto her shoulder, sending an arrogant grin Gudako's way.

"Thanks for taking me on this mission, Master! I needed to release some pent-up energy."

Gudako smiled. "Anytime, Mordred!" She then frowned as she did a head count.

_Robin, Medusa, Mordred…Wait - _

"Where are Proto and Arthur?"

"Ah, they may have gotten separated from us." Robin Hood commented, glancing around. Just as he thought, there was no familiar mop of blue nor blonde hair among them. "The fight _was_ more challenging than we expected, after all."

"I can detect their presence still, Gudako." Mash offered, making the Master's face turn into one of relief. "Permission to go assist them?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Running into danger?" Robin Hood shook his head, sighing in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you, Master?"

"Ah, let her have her fun old geezer!" Mordred laughed as she slapped Robin Hood's back, laughing as he winced from the force of it. Gudako smiled at the sight, following Mash as the Demi-Servant led them deeper into the forest.

All was going well until they heard a piercing scream, one filled with agony, rip through the air.

"ARTHUR!"

"That's our cue to hurry." Medusa said as she increased her speed, picking up Gudako as she passed her. The Master gave her a nod of thanks, worry filling her features.

None were prepared for what they found at the clearing that day.

* * *

Proto couldn't think straight.

His thoughts were all jumbled in his head, bits and pieces of a coherent sentence failing to string itself together. All he knew was that Arthur was on the ground, red was seeping out of him, and oh god _Arthur -_

Arthur saved his life.

Once the Chimera raised its paw to deal the killing blow, Proto saw red. One minute it hurt to even breathe, the next minute he was tearing up the ground behind him with his spear embedding itself into the Chimera's eye. The monster writhed, trying to bat him away and pausing in pain once he wrenched the weapon out from the socket.

Numb.

Everything felt numb. The image of Arthur's painfully still body was still fresh in his mind, and he felt like he was watching himself from far, far away. All of his movements were filled with rage; rage at the Chimera and rage at himself. He had failed Arthur, and it was his fault that the Saber lay injured in the first place. With a burst of speed surprising even for the Lancer Class, he leapt into the air and gathered mana into his spear.

This was it. His spear was going to do what it should've done in the _fucking first place_: pierce that _goddamn monster_ straight through the _goddamn_ _heart_.

"_Gaé...BÓLG!_"

The weapon became a blur, zipping through the air as it reversed cause and effect and hit its target. Proto could barely see through the rain, which had picked up since the appearance of the monster, but he knew that he had won. The Chimera let out a choked sound of what seemed like genuine surprise, gurgling on its own blood and flopping to the ground.

Proto landed on his feet, walking over and wrenching the spear out. He didn't feel the same thrill of getting a kill anymore; he felt sickened, cold. It should've worried him, but he felt oddly calm.

"...Lancer…"

"Arthur!" Proto seemed to come back to himself, skidding onto his knees next to the Servant. There was blood everywhere, on the ground and flowing from Arthur's chest and _god -_

"I'll get Master!" Proto heard how frantic he sounded, removing his gloves and pressing his hands to the wound. "You'll get better with her healing, I swear - !"

Arthur pushed Proto's hands off of him. He sent the Lancer a weak smile of reassurance, even as blood flowed past his lips, and Proto's heart was tearing in two at how stupidly _nice _Arthur was being to him. "Lancer- no...Cú. It's okay. These things...happen, alright?"

"These things _don't _just happen, dumbass!" Proto saw tears drip onto the ground, and realized belatedly that they were his own. "If I wasn't such an idiot...If I didn't pull you out here with me on a stupid _whim _\- "

"I followed you." Arthur stated, turning his eyes towards the sky. Golden flecks started to peel off of him, and Proto wanted nothing more than to turn back time, to do _something_ different, to do something _right_ \- "That was...my decision."

The Saber raised a hand, and Proto immediately gripped it. Half of his body was gone now, assimilated back into the Throne of Heroes, and the rest was following shortly. Arthur sent him one final smile, filled with peace and fondness.

"Cú...remember: don't...lose- " Arthur disappeared, eyes closing as what remained of him slipped through Proto's grasp.

He was gone. He...He really _was_ gone. Proto's hands shook, the blood of the innocent staining the ground and remaining eternal on his person. He slammed a fist to the ground, letting out a guttural cry of anguish that filled the storm raging on around him.

_Arthur is dead._

_I killed Arthur._

Not one soul heard the sound of his heart shattering into a thousand broken, jagged pieces.

* * *

"_**Ilistia tima**_

_**Vilio son itore**_

_**Dilia fistia**_

_**Sonte diore**_

_**Mifia dileta**_

_**Astore maridiote sonta ifia**_

_**Veto adia santia**_

_**Marito i sonta mia**_

_**Mifiriote asti kasa**_

_**Somaria mistiote."**_

_\- "Ring Your Bell (In the Silence)" by Kalafina_

* * *

_/Did I end on a death? Yuup. Will cliffhangers happen more often? YUUUP._

_I, ah...hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I feel bad for doing that to Arthur, but hey...maybe he'll come back? Or he'll stay gone, I don't know just yet._

_Things are just starting, and I'll see you guys in Chapter Three!_

_\- VampChippzRisesAgain_


	3. Gray and Tempest

_/Yo._

_So, uh…_

_This chapter._

_Enjoy…?_

_(I am sorry in advance if this is too much angst for you all and it gets even __**worse -**_ _)_

_I own nothing!_

* * *

"_**I should know, but I'm scared I'm right.**_

_**Bending back to see through the lines;**_

_**It's easier than saying goodbye.**_

_**Why do I still feel so lost?**_

_**Why do I still seem out of place?**_

_**Everyone's out of focus…**_

_**Everything blurry looks the same."**_

_\- BLURRY (out of place) by Crown the Empire_

* * *

No one said a word about Arthur on the way back to Chaldea.

Proto wanted to riot. Arthur deserved to be remembered, to be talked about, to be _loved_, but his brain reminded him that he was the one responsible for Arthur's untimely demise, so he kept his mouth shut. Out of everyone in the party, _he_ had the least right to talk about the King of Knights.

_Arthur is dead. I killed Arthur. Arthur is dead. I killed Arthur._ The two thoughts kept swirling in his mind, torturing him. He knew he deserved it, knew that it was his punishment, but it didn't stop the void from growing in his chest right where his heart used to be.

"We're almost back," Gudako's voice cracked as it broke the silence. Proto saw that her shoulders were still trembling, thinking back to the look of horror that appeared on her face when she stumbled upon his bloodied form - _blood that wasn't his own_ \- with the others, and wondered if she blamed him too. God knows _he_ does. "Get ready to Rayshift once we're at the Site."

"...Yes, Master." Mordred answered, voice small and having lost its usual brashness. Proto realized that she was the other person to take Arthur's death the hardest. She was his child, wasn't she? He made a note to tell the other King Arthur counterparts that their "brother" is dead, regardless if he started breaking down in the middle of his explanation.

They deserved to hear it from him. Arthur...The King of Knights was more important than his mental psyche.

Since he was going to confront them (and most likely Mordred) later...Proto turned his gaze to his Gudako. He swallowed, throat dry, voice hoarse from all the screaming he did earlier. "Gudako...I'm - "

"Not now, Proto." Gudako whispered. "Please...not now. Maybe later, but it's...it's too soon."

"...I understand." He let his gaze fall to the ground, mind at war with itself. One feeling that he couldn't place threatened to swallow him whole, making his vision blurry and leaving him as numb as he felt when he first saw Arthur hit the ground. He quickly and discreetly wiped his eyes, hating his weakness. _I shouldn't be crying about him...I -_

_**I killed Arthur.**_

* * *

The minute the team made it back to Chaldea, Proto wordlessly excused himself to tend to his own wounds. With what had happened, it seemed unfair for him to ask more of Gudako. Once he closed the door behind him and took off his armor, he threw it to the floor and stepped into the shower. Unlike this morning, however, no smile graced his face.

_**Arthur is dead.**_

(_I killed my friend._)

There was red on his arms.

It was as if a switch flipped inside of him. Proto started scrubbing at his arms and hands faster, desperate. He continued even as his skin turned pink, rubbed raw from the intensity and speed he was going at. Even with his best attempts, however, he could still see that damning crimson liquid covering him.

_It won't come off._

_It's not coming off!_

"Come..._off_ _-_ _!_" He cried out, wincing once the water hit the now tender skin. He trembled, the rage overtaking him as he slammed a fist into the wall.

He could still see it. Blood, the liquid that enticed him to draw it from his enemies once upon a time, now stuck to him. _Maybe...Maybe its always been there._

_Maybe, it's only now that I'm seeing it._

(_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_)

Proto hurried to get out of the shower before he did something else he might regret, frantically putting on a new pair of clothes and grabbing a cloth to clean his armor. As he set to work, he noticed how quiet his room was. Granted, barely anyone visited him, but he at least has -

_Had_.

_**I killed Arthur.**_

Suddenly, Proto's vision was blurred to the point that he couldn't even properly see what he was cleaning. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood.

He didn't have the right to cry. He shouldn't even _be_ crying, and yet here he was, Ireland's Child of Light, sitting on the ground in the middle of his room with tears flowing down his cheeks. He put a fist in his mouth to muffle his cries, teeth digging into flesh in an attempt to stop.

_Arthur's family has to be hurting worse than I am right now._ Yes...Yes, that's right. Arthur has other, more worthy people that are grieving over his death. Mordred's somber face filled Proto's mind, and he growled at himself. It was his fault that Arthur was dead, so _why can't he get over it...!_

A tiny voice in the back of his mind started to protest that _Arthur's a Heroic Spirit, he'll be back sooner or later_ but it was immediately stamped out by the whirlwind of chaos raging through his mindscape. He...didn't know what to do. He was feeling so much to the point that he wanted nothing more than to shut down, to ignore it until it all goes away, but he _really_ needed to tell the other Pendragons the news of Arthur's death.

Proto set his cleaning utensils down with a shuddering breath, trying to compose himself. Telling the Heroic Spirits about Arthur took precedence over cleaning his armor. Besides, he cleaned it yesterday; it wouldn't hurt to go one more day without taking care of it. After deciding that he was alright for the occasion, he slowly shut the door to his room behind him and walked off.

(It's not until much, _much_ later he realized that no one came for him, not even to check up on him, and the truth hurt more than it should.)

* * *

On the way back from the Pendragon's Rooms, Proto grimaced and lightly smacked his own head for his stupidity.

The conversation had gone as well as he expected it to. Once he knocked on the door and waited, Arturia answered with the most unnatural expression he had ever seen on her face. Nonetheless she beckoned him inside, the others already having gathered in curiosity but also with the light in their eyes diminished. It seemed that Mordred had broken it to them, and they were in the middle of accepting that their "brother" was dead.

"You let him die." Alter had hissed at him, Altria shaking her head at the other's behavior yet making no move to stop her. Proto's eyes had widened then, Alter grabbing him by the collar and growling in his face (which was impressive, considering her height). "If he wasn't so busy saving your ass, he would still be here with us."

_You don't think I know that?_ A surprisingly bitter tone mentally responded, sounding tired, and Proto realized that it was his own inner voice.

"God, why didn't he just _leave_ you?"

"Alter." Arturia snapped at her Corrupt counterpart, teeth clenched. "Don't."

Alter had hesitated, let him go and stepped back, and Proto wanted to scream. He knew, goddamnit he _knew_ that everything was his fault, that Arthur _really_ should've just left him to die way back when the Wyvern was about to tear him in two, that it was _Arthur _who should be standing in the room with the other Pendragons and not his own stupid, moronic, _worthless self -_

"Your arms."

Mordred's voice pulled him out of the downward spiral of his thoughts, the Saber tilting her head towards him. By then he realized that the others were also staring, seeing how pink his arms were, and he gave the fakest laugh he had heard yet and waved them off.

"I fell on them when we were fighting. Got a nasty rugburn, is all."

"...Mm-hmm." Mordred had looked like she didn't believe him, but he didn't stick around to hear what she said next. With a bow and a strained "_I'm sorry for returning without Arthur, I failed both him and you all"_, he left.

No one had even chased after him, and he felt a little twinge of pain in his chest. _I really was stupid. What'd I think, that they were actually worried?_

Shaking his head to get rid of the memory, he almost bumped into another group of Servants in the hallway. Turning to apologize, he stopped cold when faced with the expressions of his older counterparts.

None of them were smiling. Caster's brows were furrowed, creasing his forehead, Culter's lips were pulled back in a silent scowl, and Lancer -

Lancer had a frown on his face as his eyes flashed in ire. Before Proto could wonder _why_, exactly, a hand fell on his shoulder and started to steer him to a vacant room.

"Let's talk, 'kay lad?" Lancer tried to keep his voice upbeat, optimistic, but Proto could hear the underlying tension in it. With a hard swallow he nodded, succumbing himself to his fate and stepping into the space voluntarily.

The moment the door behind them closed, Caster was already speaking. "Why does Master look like someone crushed her soul and fed it to the wolves?"

"You don't know already?" Proto answered with a question of his own, honestly surprised at how they didn't know about what occurred yet, and Lancer slammed him into the wall with a growl.

"Listen here, kid. Master is important to me, and it's safe to say that she's important to the other Servants here in this place. I was lucky enough to get summoned by a Master who doesn't exploit me or make me kill myself once deeming me useless, treating me as human, and I will do everything I can to make sure she faces any challenges ahead of her with a smile on her face." He leaned in close, and Proto could finally see how close he was to snapping. The fact that Lancer was showing any restraint at all told volumes about how much he cared for Gudako, and Proto realized that he couldn't lie to them or avoid the topic any longer. "So you better tell us the truth so we can help her. Got it, kid?"

Proto nodded. Lancer raised an eyebrow, and Proto internally sighed. "I got it."

"Good." Lancer moved back, putting his hands on his hips as he waited. Proto swallowed, almost unable to speak but pushing past it nonetheless.

He told them. He told them about how he and Arthur veered off from the battle once they deemed it safe enough to do so, encountering the Wyvern Dreads, the Chimera, Arthur saving him.

He left out the reason why they had strayed from the group in the first place. It would sound like he was trying to excuse himself, taking less of the blame, and he knew that he deserved every last drop of it. Once he was finished, shockingly it was Culter who broke the silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"What?" Proto stared, dumbfounded, as the Berserker glared at him. Culter looked ready to cleave right through him with his (currently dematerialized) Barbed Spear, and Proto's heart nearly stopped once he heard his next words.

"It's your fault that Master's like this?"

"Hu-"

"Seriously, kid?" Caster shook his head in disappointment, eyes stormy. "Don't play dumb now. You said it yourself: Arthur died while he was with you, and Master saw what was left of him go back to the Throne of Heroes. She's been like this ever since." Proto's older counterpart narrowed his eyes at him. "A Servant died on your watch. We're supposed to protect Master, not fuck up with dire consequences."

Proto felt the scraps of his tattered world fall away from his grasp, trying to find purchase to no avail. His thoughts were in shambles (not for the first time since Arthur died) and he struggled to say even a full sentence."No...I - "

"Besides," Lancer cut Proto off, the younger's expression rapidly turning into one of despair as he kept talking. "Setting Master's state aside, comrades die in war all the time. This makes it no different.

"We knew what we were getting into when we were summoned to this war. If you lose one person and can't get over it for the greater good, do you deserve to be called a hero in the first place?"

Proto snapped. They could knock _him_ down all they want, but to disgrace Arthur like that...it was unforgivable. He wasn't gonna let this one slide, consequences be damned. "That may be true, but he wasn't _just_ a comrade! He was my _good friend_, dumbass! What do _you_ know about losing a friend?!"

A pause. Lancer's expression shifted into something unknown to Proto, the older Heroic Spirit leaning forward and speaking in a low, dangerous voice. "Try killing your own son and watching him die, _kid._"

The fire that had suddenly welled up in Proto dissipated at that, and he recognized the expression in Lancer's eyes as hurt. _I did that. I hurt him._

Proto flinched. What the hell was wrong with him? He was lashing out at them, and now...Now, he opened up some old wounds apparently. Arthur's death **(Arthur is dead) **was his own fault, and he shouldn't take out his pain on others.

(_It wasn't like they would listen, either. The only one who would was Arthur, but he's gone - _)

"So, understand?" Lancer's face had shifted back to one of fake cheerfulness, and Proto wanted nothing more than to let the ground swallow him whole. With a slow nod he replied, throat dry and voice sounding soft in defeat.

"...Yeah. I understand."

"Good!" Lancer waved over his back as he walked out of the room, Culter following shortly. Caster made to do the same, but stopped in the doorway and levelled Proto with a disappointed look.

"Heroes don't have time to mourn. Humanity's future rests within our Master's - not to mention _our_ \- grasp. Shape up already, kid."

And then Caster left. Proto was alone, prey to his thoughts and feelings in a room that was too big for him. If his heart wasn't shattered by now then it was pulverized, wrenched from his grasp and stomped upon with disregard.

He couldn't think right now. He was glad that he didn't feel the urge to cry anymore, but the numbness had returned. Instead of being concerned, he welcomed it. It was certainly better than the negative emotions swirling within him at the moment, allowing him to put a lid on them for the time being. It probably wasn't healthy, but then again what would he know?

_...Did he even know anything?_

"...I don't even know what's _right_ anymore." He whispered to himself, feeling the sudden urge to head back to his own room and acting upon it. Two minutes later he found himself on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest as his back rested against the wall.

For the first time, he admitted that his older counterparts were right. Moving on meant the gaping hole in his chest would lessen, right? He just...needed to figure out _how -_

"_Heroes don't have time to mourn."_

"_It's __**your**_ _fault that Master's like this?"_

"_If you lose one person and can't get over it for the greater good, do you deserve to be called a hero in the first place?"_

_That's right. I need to just...get over it. Reality isn't kind._

_Everything's alright._

_**Focus on your job as a Heroic Spirit. Help out Master. Make up for all the wrongs you did. Then, and only then, will you be valid.**_

Proto looked pained at his own thoughts for a second before he resigned to them, closing his eyes before opening them once more. His gaze was dead,vibrant crimson orbs a subdued color as he forced himself to his feet and donned his armor.

He couldn't keep moping about; Humanity's Future hung in the balance, and he'd be damned if he let Master down again.

...

It's about time he grew up, anyways.

* * *

_/..._

_Uhh -_

_Sorry for this chapter._

_Honestly. It broke my heart, doing this to Proto, but it had to be done. This probably isn't even good; I wrote the beginning about a couple of weeks ago and wrote the rest just now. My wording sucks, I know, but I hope the basic points got across. If not, I'll summarize below and hope it clears any confusion up!_

_Proto's really feeling the weight of Arthur's death. Normally, he would force himself to move on __**but in a healthy way,**_ _honoring Arthur's wishes, but his older counterparts have been putting him down for so long that his self-esteem is basically crap despite being as optimistic as he is. It's honestly a wonder how he managed to retain it at all. So, Arthur's death absolutely wrecked Proto's world because Arthur was his rock in Chaldea, his support, but that's been ripped away form him and now he's left with nothing but the words of his older counterparts. Without Arthur around to dissuade him from their words, Proto takes them to heart (is it still there? I think I killed it already) and is now going to forcibly change himself in what he thinks is best for everyone. Proto honestly doesn't deserve this, and yet here I am still typing this angst._

_Gudako would've checked up on him, but Arthur's death hit her hard too. It was the first time ever that a Servant died - not injured to the point of incapacitation, but __**dead**_ _\- under her care and she's...not okay. Arthur's death was a big reality check for her, and she...needed time to herself in order to collect her thoughts._

_And now Proto is doing the __**wrong**_ _thing, bottling it all up and deciding that his opinions don't matter. Hoo boy._

_...Until Chapter 4?_

_\- VampChippzRisesAgain_


	4. Gray and Void

_/It's, uh...been a while?_

_I own nothing!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_**Hidari te ni kakushita negai wa negai no mama de**_

_**Samenai yume miteta.**_

_**Migi te ni wa kara no kioku daremo shiranai **_

_**Sekai no hate**_

_**Yamanai ame ni utareteita."**_

_**["As the wish concealed in my left hand remained a wish,**_

_**I saw an unending dream.**_

_**In my right hand was an empty memory; I stood**_

_**At the ends of an unknown world,**_

_**Struck by an unending rain."]**_

_\- Brave Shine by Aimer_

* * *

_Bleak._

_Everything is bleak._

_A lone figure trudged over the ink-stained landscape, paying little heed to the wails of the damned around him. Grass tried in vain to sprout, but metal boots crushed the flimsy attempts at life as their owner traversed to an unknown destination._

_...No, not unknown. Just ahead stood a hill so cracked and jagged that it was a miracle it didn't fall apart, isolated to the point that the man felt a form of kinship with it. What drew his attention wasn't the hill itself, but rather the person who watched the world burn from it; they were so still that they could be mistaken as a statue, but the traveller knew that their presence was painfully familiar for a reason. The wails increased the closer he got, but crimson orbs never left their target._

_Once he neared the top, the cries ceased abruptly. In another time, in another life, it would have unnerved him; however, now he felt no such thing. _

_He couldn't feel what he didn't have, after all._

"_Hey." The unknown person finally turned to him, emerald orbs boring into crimson, and the traveller took a sharp intake of breath in reflex._

"_You?" His mouth moved on its own, adding to his confusion. "Of all the places you could choose to be, you…"_

"_Stop this, Cú." The hooded man instead pleaded, his expression becoming pained as he let his eyes give a quick sweep of the place. It made Cú's chest area ache (__**no more formal names like "Proto" or "Saber", huh, just Cú**_ _**and -**_ _) to see the other (__**Saber**__) hurt like this, but he felt no urge to stop due to it. "If you keep going like this...at this rate, you'll - "_

"_Be a hero Master can be proud of." Cú interrupted, feeling his mouth twist into a small sardonic smile as Saber began to protest, the other swinging his arm out to gesture at the scene before them._

"_At the expense of yourself?!" Cú stepped closer as Saber argued. "Cú, __**nobody**_ _in Chaldea wanted this! Least of all for __**you**__!"_

"_Are you sure about that?" Cú asked bitterly, and he noticed that he was close enough to see the way Saber's expression froze, utterly cut off from any sort of heated retort due to his question._

_Instead he sagged forward, his voice barely above a whisper. "At least, __**I**_ _never wanted this."_

"_You may not have wanted this," Cú said as he walked past him, climbing higher and higher even as the ruined ground threatened to give way beneath him, "But I will do anything for our Master. Even if I have to stab myself over and over and over and __**over**_ _again. Do you understand?"_

_Saber was silent behind him. Minutes passed before the ghost of a whisper reached his ears, sounding broken and defeated. "...That's Hell you're walking into, you know."_

_Cú didn't need to turn around to know that the other had vanished, particles scattering like petals on the wind. He sucked in a pained breath, expression stricken before returning to its neutral state._

_Without further ado he trudged forward into Hell, the Damned clawing at him until he was pulled under. "Ah," He noted, not minding how they tore his flesh to ribbons, "this is what I…"_

_He felt the pain, felt himself falling, felt the emptiness around him, but it was okay because he was empty too._

_A wry smirk slipped onto his face._

_He didn't scream. _

* * *

Two weeks after the discussion about Master (and Arthur's death), Proto finally settled into a rhythm.

First, he woke up early to train. He would practice by himself, analyzing what areas he needed to improve in and designing a session around them. His first one consisted of increasing his agility, even though he knew that he already had an advantage due to being a Lancer. His spatial awareness also increased as a result, allowing him to attack and retaliate at speeds previously unknown to him.

After deciding that the amount of training was sufficient for the day, Proto left to settle in his room. Instead of idly sitting there, he performed yoga to clear his mind of any external stressors. He couldn't understand why the silence was suffocating to him two weeks ago; it offered solace, patient and unjudging.

He was content by himself.

Once yoga was done he cleaned his spear and armor, a dull shine appearing once he finished. Usually Servants would be heading to the mess hall during this time, eating their meal, but Proto waited until the place was cleared of any Servants (including the cooks) before he grabbed his fill.

_Speaking of..._He glanced at the clock on his wall. It was just about time to eat breakfast, although he was running a tad bit late. It didn't matter, anyways; he could skip for today. Servants don't need to eat to sustain their forms, after all.

He was merely a self-sharpening tool for his Master.

A knock on his door roused him out of his musings, making him stand and open the door a crack. "...How may I be of assist- "

"Please excuse me!" A gentle yet stern voice interrupted him, giving him little warning before she opened the door the rest of the way rather forcefully. Proto recognized the woman to be another Servant, who had pushed her way into his room and looked around as if searching for any signs of...something.

He let her continue, cracking the door once more and sitting on the edge of his bed with a raised brow. After three minutes of endless searching he cleared his throat to get her attention, annoyance seeping into his tone as the Servant turned to face him.

"I assure you, nothing of value is in this room. You might have better luck looking elsewhere, though. May I ask why you thought searching my room was a good idea in the first place, Jeanne d' Arc?"

The Servant, Jeanne, set her hands on her hips as she replied. Proto noted how she didn't let his cold demeanor off-put her; it looked like he would have to force her out of the room himself if he wanted her to leave. "I'm just searching for the thing that would keep you cooped up in here."

Proto blinked once, twice, unsure if he had heard her correctly. "...Pardon?"

"I haven't seen you around the mess hall in two weeks, Proto." Jeanne clarified, walking over to sit next to him on the bed. Proto tensed at the closeness but allowed her to stay, silently appreciating the questioning look she had sent him before lowering herself next to him. "Everyone's wondering what happened to you."

Proto snorted in mock amusement, voice laced with scorn. "Oh, I can assure you that's not true."

Now it was Jeanne's turn to blink in surprise, deep amethyst orbs flashing in shock and...was that hurt? Proto didn't know, and Proto didn't care. She was the one who interrupted his daily "ritual", so to speak, and therefore he had the right to be rude.

"I can assure you that _I_ was worried, then; I still am. Proto, please...what happened? I want to help you."

Proto stood up with a snarl, whipping around to face her with a sudden speed that made her flinch. "Just get the fuck out of here. I don't _need _any help, especially not from some Servant who just barged their way into my room!"

He couldn't afford a repeat of Arthur. He wouldn't live through that experience again, not if he could help it.

He was going to save everyone.

_Alone_.

Jeanne standing up made him refocus on her, shifting on his feet and ready for a fight. He wasn't against physically throwing her out of his room, although he knew that it would cause a scene this late in the morning.

Instead of getting a fight, like he expected, she lightly grasped his forearm and dragged _him_ out of the room. "What - "

"If I have to leave," Jeanne grunted, wrestling with him as he tried to escape to no avail (_she was surprisingly strong for someone of her stature_), "Then you're coming with me!"

After a minute of struggling, Proto gave up. Jeanne had a vice-like grip, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. It was best to identify when one was fighting a losing battle, after all. "...Alright, I give. Where, pray tell, are we going?"

Jeanne gave him a smile that nearly blinded him. "To eat, of course!"

"...What?"

* * *

As Proto watched Jeanne bite into her sandwich (a BLT, if he recalled correctly), he sighed. Somehow, someway, Fate had seen fit to interrupt his daily schedule in the form of Jeanne d' Arc, who forced _him_ from his room instead of the other way around. She was happily munching away at her meal as he only pushed his around, which was brought to her attention almost immediately.

"Say, Proto...why aren't you eating?"

"Take a wild guess." He replied dryly, leading Jeanne to at least look a little bit sheepish as she set down her sandwich.

"I'm sorry for my abruptness, but I really do worry for you."

"Why?"

"Pardon?" That got her full attention. Jeanne looked confused at the question, and it irked Proto a bit. Nonetheless he expanded on it, keeping his eyes trained on his untouched bowl of miso soup.

"Worry, I mean. I am well, as you can see." He gestured to himself for emphasis, seeing her expression morph into one of understanding. "Concerning my absence, I have been performing other tasks to keep myself occupied. Master hasn't asked me for a mission in quite some time, and so I am left with ample free time. I'll ask again; Why?"

Whatever answer he was expecting, it certainly wasn't Jeanne's soft laughter that chimed like bells. Once she recovered she stared at him with an equally soft expression, voice gentle as she spoke. "Because I view you like an elder sister views her younger brother."

"Stop." He commanded, voice harsh. "I don't need that."

"You'll get it whether you like it or not, Proto." Jeanne smiled, and Proto felt something within him shift. Nonetheless he scowled, although it didn't feel as natural as it should.

"You're wasting your time."

Jeanne's smile remained. "No, I'm not."

Proto snorted. "Then do as you wish."

Jeanne's eyes widened, beaming at him, and Proto slightly wondered if he made some mistake with letting her do as she pleased. Jeanne was as wise as she was kind, if not just the slightest bit less; she'd figure out where to tread in due time. As he raised his spoon to his mouth, his eyes slightly thawed into something softer.

...He figured that the company couldn't hurt.

* * *

Three weeks after Jeanne wormed her way into his life, Proto was working toward his goals with fervor.

He trained himself harder, waiting patiently for his Master to call him into battle and not wanting to be dull when the moment arrived. Jeanne never failed to join him, and he'd spar with her so he could put his training to the test. They were neck-and-neck concerning their victories over the other, Jeanne in the lead only by one. She never failed to laugh after their sparring sessions, complimenting him on his improvement as well as helping him to identify any weaknesses he had. Internally he was grateful for her help, in turn helping her increase her speed and accuracy with her own weapon.

They made a good team, her and him. It was only a couple of days ago when he realized how in tune they were with each other, being able to identify what the other was going to say before they even said it.

_I've...come to rely on her, haven't I?_

_(__**Even though I promised to never have a repeat of Arthur**__)_

"Is something wrong, Proto?" Jeanne's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, resulting in him giving a slight shake of his head. The Maiden was standing at the ready a couple yards away from him, a curious expression on her face as she looked at him. He felt the slightest bit of embarrassment for being unfocused, even though it didn't show on his face, and offered a light nod of acknowledgement.

"Nothing in particular. Sorry for spacing out on you in the middle of our sparring session."

"You're fine!" Jeanne responded automatically, causing the corner of his lips to quirk upwards slightly. _Jeanne is too kind for her own good._

_Arthur would've loved to talk to her._

He used the reactions he had of the thought to propel himself forward, a blur in the large space of the training room as he targeted Jeanne. Without hesitation she side-stepped, the pole of her flag twirling gracefully in her grasp before she jerked her arm to the side.

Proto let the wind behind the force of the attack brush past his hair, rising up inside of her attack range and thrusting his spear at the area with the biggest body mass. Jeanne bent backwards, sliding into a backflip and righting herself in mid-air.

Proto knew what she was going to do. She had been practicing, after all, and he was the test subject. He readied himself, hackles raised and spear resting tense in his grip.

"I hope you're ready…!" Jeanne called out in warning seconds before she touched the ground. Once she did she was immediately in his face, having crossed the distance between them in milliseconds.

"Ha!" Her flag, which inspired all who looked upon it and stood as a beacon of hope on the battlefield, was pointed with the tip facing him and aimed to pierce. Proto could only block, marvelling at how the thrusts seemed to _increase_ in speed the longer she kept pressing him back.

"Nice work on this, Jeanne. However…" He used the shaft of his own weapon to sweep her off her feet once he determined there was a big enough opening to do so, promptly knocking her weapon out of her hands and letting his blade rest at the base of her neck. "It looks like we're tied again."

He eased his spear off of her, extending a hand to help her up. She smiled at the offer, taking it gratefully and standing next to him. "That was some speed, Proto. I didn't think it was possible for you to get even faster."

"Me? What about you with those thrusts?" Proto brushed off her praise, instead sending some of his own her way. "If I hadn't found a way out, you would've worn me down to the point of exhaustion. Good work."

Jeanne laughed. "Thank you, but it was only due to what you've taught me."

"Same with you and your footwork." He countered. Even though this match had been jarringly short, he learned what to work on in that small amount of time. Sure, he had improved, but he still had a ways to go before he could help Master with her goal of restoring humanity.

_I will become a Heroic Spirit Master can use with confidence._

"Is it time for yoga?" Jeanne offered, and Proto nodded. He knew that Jeanne was cutting their training time short, and that the reason for it was to make sure he ate a meal whilst other Servants were in the mess hall, but he didn't mind. He had adapted to Jeanne's influence on his existence, at first begrudgingly but with gradual acceptance as they spent more time together.

(_And, maybe, he finally understood what she meant when she said that she viewed him as a younger brother through the eyes of an older sister._)

"Let's cool down beforehand, though. Training is of no use if you hyperextend any muscles."

Before Jeanne could respond, the door to the training room opened with Mash rushing in. "Jeanne! It's urgent...in the mess hall, Morded and Gilgamesh are - !"

"I understand!" Jeanne's expression shifted into one of determination as she began to run, only stopping temporarily to look back at Proto. "Proto, are you - "

Proto was going to decline until he saw the way Jeanne eyes shone with anticipation. He sighed, shaking his head as his lips quirked upwards in amusement at her actions. "...I guess it can't be helped. Lead the way."

Mash's eyes widened, staring at him in shock, but he paid her no mind as he followed Jeanne's hurried footsteps out of the training room. He had a mission to fulfill; talking to the Demi-Servant during this time of crisis would only impede him.

The duo made it to the mess hall in no time, hearing the shouts of an enraged Mordred and the conceited laughter of the Gold Archer. They spared a look at each other, Jeanne's hand hovering above the handle.

"Last resort?" She questioned.

Proto nodded. "Last resort."

"I understand." Jeanne faced fully forward, flag in hand as she opened the door.

"Here I go!"

* * *

_/And so Jeanne is off to dispel an argument! But, this one may be more than she is able to handle due to the nature of it…_

_Proto is on standby! And what the hell was the deal with the first part of this chapter?!_

_All will be answered in time, dear readers! I apologize for the wait as well as for the shortness of this chapter; life dug its claws into me and refused to let go until this small window of opportunity opened up._

_Until Chapter 5!_

_\- VampChippzRisesAgain_


End file.
